DIVA
by Shortnime
Summary: Rin cares about nothing but study and somehow managed to get herself involved with DIVA. DIVA is the name given to a group of girl where people sees as perfect being but actually, they are just normal high school girls facing various problems in life. RinXLen, MikuXMikuo, KaitoXMeiko, GumiXGumo, GakupoXLuka, SeeUXSeeWoo. No Incest. Rated T for safety. First fic/ Summary re-edited.
1. The Start of Second Semester

**Hello everyone. Shortnime's here. Early warning: RinXLen, MikuXMikuo, KaitoXMeiko, GumiXGumo, GakupoXLuka SeeUXSeeWoo. No incest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any other brand inserted in this fic.**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

"_Everyone has fate, they are connected to each other. There is no doubt that one day, you too Rin, will fall in love."_

I wake up upon the sound of my alarm clock, telling me it's time to get prepared for school. Yawning, I head into the bathroom as I unbutton my pajamas throughout the way.

"It's already the start of 2nd semester. Time really goes by so fast."

As the cold water get in contact with my fair skin, I silently curse Lily for turning off the heater. Lily is my older sister and is currently studying in a local university under the fashion course. Lily's sense of fashion and her fashion coordinating skill is worth to be praised by a professional but her brain isn't really working well when it involves academics.

"Were you thinking mean stuff about me? Cause I sneezed out of the blue just now!" Lily yelled from a place in which I think is the dining table, guessing from the way how she yelled.

"I thought idiots don't catch cold."I said calmly as I continue my cold morning shower.

* * *

"Early as always ey Rin?"

"Everyone knows you suck at doing pirate accent, and you sounded stupid." I replied Lily while I put on the jam onto my toast.

"Just because you're a smarty pants doesn't mean that you can call everyone stupid!" Lily glares at me angrily.

"Say that when you get pass me in academic." Yet again a monotonous reply from me.

This is my daily routine, trying to coop up with my older sister's behavior much to my dislike. All I've ever wanted to is to enjoy my breakfast with peace, not to repeat the same drama every day.

"This is outrageous. Seriously girls, you're all grown up now. The siblings fight isn't necessary is it?" My mom cuts in our 'sisterly' conversation, like she always does every morning.

"But mom, Rin is supposed to give me more respect!" Lily groans out with an extremely childish voice that resembles a spoiled child begging for toys.

"And you should stop acting like a child. You are 4 years older than Rin."

"Mom said it." I said in between of eating my toast.

"You too Rin. You know your sister is urm… isn't academically smart as you but you should be more considerate when talking with her."

"Mom!" Lily blushes and gulped down her breakfast. "Well, sorry for not being able to do anything but study like Rin."

My eyes twitch and I could feel my vein popping out. "I'm done."

I stand up and grab my schoolbag that I placed beside me. After making sure that my preparation is complete, I head to the door where my black Mary Janes are lined up neatly on top of the shoes cabinet.

"Done already? But you barely ate anything other than the toast." Mom looks at me with concern.

"It's nothing." I tap in my shoes onto the floor to make sure that they fit right into my feet. "I just… lost my appetite. Bye mom."

* * *

"Rin, wait for me!" A certain brunette calls after me while jogging half-heartedly. I still don't get it why people who wanted the other party to wait for them but show less commitment in doing so.

"You should've run faster."

The brunette is currently in front of me, trying to inhale back more oxygen for the 16 percent she just lost. It's not really that big of a deal since she isn't breathing that heavily, just taking a deep breath to make up for that half-hearted jogging.

"After all, Meiko-chan is the school's number one athlete." I added with a warm smile.

The brunette named Meiko is my neighbor who is two years older than me. She has a nice figure of a mature woman and is really athletic, proven when she is a member of most sport club in school. Followed with her short bob, beautifully shaped bust and tendency of choosing the color red as the 'official' color for her everyday's belonging, she is worth to be drool by every man in school.

"I-I'm not really number one." Meiko blush at the title given to her and tries to advert the topic. "W-well, it's unusual for you to leave without me."

Despite the tough act that she pulls everyday to keep the perverted man out of the way, she is actually very shy and acts nothing less like a normal girl.

"I had a fight with Lily." I say bluntly, getting my point straight and clear.

"That is unusual although you often throw insult at each other's face every morning." Meiko gives out a small giggle but not too obvious since she knows the rarity of me seriously fighting with Lily. "So what's up? You know you can tell Mei-chan anything. After all, I'm like your second sister."

Except for Meiko's habit of addressing herself as Mei-chan when talking with me, her responsibility as an older sister really shines through and I truly respect her for that. It's probably due to Meiko being the only girl in the family of a single parent that brings out her sisterly instinct. Unlike my family that only consist of a father, a mother and an older sister, hers are of two older brothers, Dell and Meito, and a father so that pretty much explain her devotion in sports and her rough side.

"Lily acts like a child for someone who is 19. I'm usually not bothered by anything she said but this morning she was bringing out about how I can do nothing but study."

Suddenly, my feet froze in place and I look onto the ground. "Well, excuse for being good in studying! It's not like I want to be like this." I pout and I'm sure my face is in a weird condition right now.

…..

…..

"Arghhhhhhh!" I yell out on top of my lung but not so loud to make one thinks I'm insane, luckily there's no one passing by this street.

"Much better?" Meiko looks at me with a delighted face and gives a soft slap at my back.

"Guess I really should apologize when I get home afterward. Lily wasn't at fault, I was the one who stormed out without any reason. Furthermore, Lily's stupidity and middle-schooler's way of thinking is not something avoidable." I sigh at the thought only to be followed with Meiko's giggle, later turning into a loud laugh as if she has just seen the best comedy ever.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, confused with her seemingly 'weird' behavior.

"Oh Rin, you should act more like your age sometime."

I eye her cautiously. What, I am acting like my age, am I not? Meiko is really confusing sometimes, I just don't get adult's way of thinking.

* * *

Moments later, without any of us noticing, we have already reached the school's ground.

A few students who arrived earlier than us are looking towards us while whispering to each other.

"It's Kagamine Rin right?! Oh my gosh!"

"I've never seen Sakine Meiko from this close distance but she is far more gorgeous than what words describe."

Words and whispers are heard as we made our way into the school. No need to mention Meiko who is now bright red from the continuous compliments.

Arriving at the shoe lockers, a pair of hands suddenly hugs Meiko from behind.

"What is an angel doing at my school or am I seeing things?" The hugger said. The voice of the hugger is too obvious, it's no other than…

"KAITO GET OFF ME!" Meiko yells on top of her lungs, struggling to break free from the hug.

"Mei-chi~! I'm from the South!" Kaito, unaware of Meiko's uncomfortable situation continues to hug her and calling her by nicknames, much to Meiko's dislike.

"So what does that have to do with you hugging me?!"

"And I'm sure you're from the North because we attract each other like magnets!" Kaito said without a care.

Oh dear great, another idiot today. I wonder if stupidity attacks during adulthood.

"I said… Let Go Of Me!" In one go, Meiko grabs a hold of one of Kaito's hand and do a 180 degree throw at him. Kaito's back is slammed hard onto the cold and hard cement floor but Meiko didn't feel any sympathy at all. All she did was give out a low murmur in which I believe is something similar to 'Suit your face Kaito' and such things.

Meiko turns to me, expecting comments but my face remains emotionless and quietly closes my shoe locker.

"I would've go away and left you but your lover's quarrel is too amusing to be left behind." I snicker.

"What- It's a.. That's not a… Aww forget it. Let's go." Meiko blushes and pouts.

Before we manage to take our step away from the location, a particular voice could be heard calling us from behind.

"Good morning Rin~ Meiko~"

Behind us, stand three girls. One is with a teal twintail, following her is a girl with short spiky green hair while the last one features the same hair color as mine except for the ridiculously long length and waviness.

"I can see my brother did something stupid already." The teallete looks at the half conscious Kaito on the floor.

"You know your brother is stupid every day Miku, no offense."

"None taken." Miku replied as if Kaito is just a background character in her life.

Shion Miku, just whispering her name makes everyone goes wild. Who doesn't know her? She is the currently booming teenage celebrity who by chances, is schooling in the same school as me, Vocaloid High. I've only met her earlier this year since I am a first year but her friendliness and outgoing personality makes me at ease when we are socializing, well, mostly it's her who didn't mind socializing with me.

"Miku… How dare you treat your beloved brother this way." Kaito, who is trying to stand up from the hit just now, pleaded Miku in the most pathetic way as possible.

I must say Kaito is the Prince Charming of this school due to his good look and pearly white teeth that make a maiden's heart skip a beat just by a glance of his smile. He is a third year in this school and also the older brother of the 16 years old Shion Miku. Unfortunately, good looks and his status as Miku's older brother are all he got for that he is an idiotic 17 years old who holds a one-sided at crush at his 'classmate-since-middle-school Meiko'.

"Having an idiot for a brother isn't something I wished for during my 10th birthday." Miku facepalmed herself and the green haired girl beside her strikes a cool pose and monotonously replies; "I understand your pain."

"Gumi!" Miku extend her hands and hug the said girl Gumi while Gumi remains expressionless.

Kamui Gumi or Gumi for short is Miku's childhood friend and also the daughter of a famous technology research facility's director in which explains Gumi's talent in hacking the computer. She is the chic girl in the group, having her spiky green hair accessorized with a seemingly expensive pair of red goggles and fashionable altered version of school uniforms. Even though she is chic and fashionable, she rarely talks and when she does, is really direct and offensive to the other party. She remains expressionless most of the time except for when something piques her interest (such as blackmailing and hacking).

"Having brother is a pain?" The third girl who arrives with Miku asked, keeping the number of words she spoke as little as possible.

Suddenly, a medium-sized lunchbox neatly wrapped in bright blue cloth is placed on top of the girl's head. The girl turns to her back and smiles nervously once she saw the figure of the speaker.

"SeeU, you've forgotten your lunchbox. Auntie asked me to deliver this for you."

SeeU, continuing to smile sheepishly, grabs the lunchbox from the top of her head and put it into her white schoolbag. "Thank you Luka!"

SeeU is a 16 years old transfer student from Korea. Her father is a businessman while her mother is an actress so basically SeeU forms a friendly relationship with Miku since her mother and Miku are friends in the celebrity field. SeeU tries her best to speak lesser for that she isn't fluent in talking Japanese. That is why she spends most of her time into Japanese anime and manga. In this school, anime otaku are shunned from the society but SeeU's cute face and childish attitude doesn't do her justice. In Japan, SeeU lives in the Europe-styled neighbourhood for the rich people and fortunately, her neighbour is Megurine Luka, a third year student but mostly known as the Student Council President.

"Rin, you are the Class President for the first year, right?" Luka turns to me.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Here is the activity list for the upcoming School Festival. Please hand it out for the entire first year's student." Luka pulls out a handful of notification papers from her pocket file and hands it to me.

I grab the papers and skim through it.

"Luka, isn't the festival is supposed to be before the exam? The list says that it's one week after exam." I pull out one of the papers and show it to Luka.

"We had this talk in the meeting before. It seems like holding the exam after the festival resulted in a great drop in student's result so we decided to hold it before the exam."

Always serious and doesn't waste her time doing useless thing, that is Megurine Luka for you. I truly admire her leadership and her maturity. Similar to Meiko, she has a beautiful figure and European-Japanese mix face. Not only that she is the Student Council President, she often stays top 3 for the third year exam ranking. From my observation, she is good friend with Meiko and has been in the same class for a few years continuously.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I get to see the DIVA together!"

"They are truly a perfect being!"

"I LOVE YOU MIKU!"

Voices are everywhere, and to my realization, we are surrounded by a large number of students ranging from the first year until the third year, males and females.

The situation is common for the six of us; me, Miku, Gumi, SeeU, Meiko and Luka. We are the so called 'DIVA', a group of female students in which the students of this school looks upon. DIVA isn't actually something official, it's just -from what I heard is- something that Miku made up near the end of the third semester last year seeing how popular and close they are. Eventually, I was recruited by Miku earlier this year a few days after the first year student entrance ceremony, said that I have that 'aura' surrounding me.

"Meiko, if you please…" I look at Meiko, somehow getting annoyed at this commotion. "I need to hurry to class and do a bunch of thing, including study."

Meiko was about to raises her hand and open up a path for us to actually breathe in this cram place but Luka motions her to stop and raises her hand instead. "Anyone who got themselves involved in an unnecessary commotion and disturbance in the school compound shall receive a detention notice from the Student Council."

With that, everyone scram.

"You did a good job." Meiko smirk and Luka reply with a devilish but still gentle smile.

"Now now, homeroom is starting soon. Shall we return to our respective classes?" Luka suggested.

* * *

Miku is in 2-A.

Gumi and SeeU are in 2-C.

Luka, Meiko and Kaito are in 3-A.

I'm in 1-B.

* * *

"Good morning Rin~! Do you remember me? I'm Teto." A red-headed girl with drill-shaped twintail pops out in front of my desk while munching a French toast?

"Morning Teto and of course I remember you. We meet like… Every day. Why do you even bother asking the same thing?"

"A habit. Teto heard Miku's song 'The Disappearance of Miku' last year and she thought that she'll be forgotten and wanted to make sure that no one forgets about her." The girl with the one-sided ponytail explained while texting on her yellow phone. Moments later, quicker than I can calculate the formula for a certain question in the math summer homework, the girl closes her phone and look at me with a satisfied smile, "Morning Rin."

"Morning Neru."

"Busy as always." Neru raises one of her eyebrows, giving a friendly smirk in which I ignore and head on with filling out the class diary.

"Obvious much?"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the cafeteria with us Kagamine-san?"

"It's okay. I need to review the subject for the following lesson. I have my lunchbox so I can eat here while studying." I reason the group of classmate that invited me for lunch without adverting my gaze from the book in front of me.

They close the classroom's door as they head to the cafeteria, leaving me inside the classroom alone.

"Man... Kagamine-san never changed since the start we met her."

"What a bitch, she thinks that she's so smart and looks down at us."

"After all, she can't do anything but study. What a pitiful life."

"I can still hear you, you know." I spoke to myself as I continue to review the upcoming subject.

* * *

Seems like I'm not alone in this class.

"Grrrrrrrrr". That noise again.

How foolish of me to forget my lunchbox. It's all because I was mad at Lily this morning and stormed off the house without caring about my lunchbox.

On top of that, I didn't bring any money and the toast I had this morning didn't do a good job in satisfying my hunger.

As I was busy trying to calm my hunger by studying (which isn't really working), a knock could be heard at the door with a faint 'may I come in'. Moments later, the person opens the door with a stack of books.

"Urm- Is Kiyoteru-sensei teaching this class after lunch break?"

Standing in front of me is a blond boy, slightly taller than me with his blond hair tied into a small ponytail. I've think seen him a few time before…

"Yes, we have social study later. Could that be the material for Kiyoteru-sensei's class? You can put it on the teacher's table."

The blond boy doesn't wait any longer and quickly put the books on top of the table, a bit rough since it gave out a loud 'thud'. I can't blame him. It must have been hard bringing that stack of book all the way here from the teacher lounge.

"That should do it." The blonde boy said with triumph before turning at me. "Anyway, Kagamine-san, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Reviewing." I said bluntly before looking at him. "I'm actually interested in how you get my name."

"The same thing; DIVA, First-year President and 1-B Class Rep." He gives out a chuckle, as if it was amusing for him but the chuckle stop once I unintentionally shot him a glare.

"Ah… Well, I guess I should get going now."

Before long, the blonde boy is already at the door but his step stop and turns around to look at me. "Kagamine-san, are you okay? Your face is pale."

He looks at me with concern and I feel bad to brush him off with a lie so I decided to tell the truth. Not that it hurts anyway but my pride will probably shatter into pieces.

"I was in a rush this morning and forgotten my lunchbox. The toast and jam I had this morning doesn't seem to cooperate with my hunger."

The blonde boy, seemingly a bit flustered and hesitant postpone his will to head out to wherever he intended going and walks toward me with his hand in his pocket, reaching for something.

"This might not do much but it'll do. Please accept it."

In his hands is an energy bar, shoving it to my face in hope of me accepting it.

"This is?" My hands approach the food, eyeing the boy cautiously.

"You must be hungry, right? This isn't as delicious as your lunchbox but you need to eat something! Your face is as pale as ghost."

After taking a minute to process what the boy had just said, my body moved on its own hinting nervousness. "N-no! I can't take this. It was my fault for leaving my lunchbox behind so it's 100% my responsibility."

Our argument which seems like forever, ended with me eating the energy bar. "Thank you." I mutter under my breath. "If there is any way I could repay you? I feel indebted relying on others."

"The energy bar isn't worth much but if you insisted…" The blonde boy looks to his sight with a hint of red at his cheeks. "No it's nothing. You can just forget it." He shrugs whatever was on his mind with a small laugh but that wasn't enough to fool me.

"Someday in this week…"

The blonde boy looks at me questioningly. "What about it?" He asked.

"… Do you mind if I make you lunchbox? It's the least I can do."

His face shows an amusing expression and went on talking words of disbelief. It's not like I'm giving him a mansion made of gold, it's just a simple handmade lunchbox. Is he stupid or something?

After making sure for the umpteenth times of my offer, he left the classroom in cloud nine. Thank god, he was really getting on my nerve and my precious time of studying almost disappears.

….

….

That reminds me, who was that blonde boy?

As I was about to get back to my book, another knock could be heard at the door. Oh dear, I hope it's not him again. Giving the person my permission to enter the classroom, the door slides open, revealing a girl with long blonde hair.

"You forgot your lunchbox." Much to my surprise, the person standing at the entrance is Lily. Lily? As in Lily went through all the trouble just to send me the lunchbox?

….

"Sorry." We say in unison but our tone doesn't match though. Lily is half shouting while mine is relaxed like I've always been.

Realizing our funny unison, we giggle at each other's face.

"Well urm… Sorry about this morning. I said too much." Lily starts the conversation. Her cheeks are red and she refuses to make eye contact with me, probably from embarrassment.

"….."

"I'm the one to blame too. Sorry Aneki."

Lily accompanies me throughout the lunch break and chit chatted with me. Somehow, the lunchbox tasted more delicious than the usual.

* * *

**Character Profile 001: Kagamine Rin**

****Rin a mature and smart student, in which explain why her dialogues are 'smart'. Seriously, she even counted the oxygen percentage lol. Her family, like she explained, consists of a father, a mother, an older sister that she calls Aneki sometimes (Aneki is a variation of Onee-chan which translated as 'older sister') and Rin herself. I had a hard time trying to develop Rin's character since I usually make her the happy go lucky type of girl so genius girl is truly a challenge. Her father is working oversea.

* * *

**So... How was the first chapter? I didn't intend to make it more than 3k words but the intro for the DIVA is necessary. Sorry for the grammar mistake! If you like this story, I'll try my best to update ASAP.**

**Review if you feel like reviewing and proceed to the next chapter (if available) if you don't (there's no force into doing this cause I'm pretty much a slacker in writing reviews too .ha) **


	2. Len, Mikuo, Kaito X Conflict

**OMG thank you so much for the review you don't know how I almost cried getting a review. Also thanks to whoever that faved and followed this story! BTW, I decided to put reply here for reviews that asked important question regarding the story ^^. **

**xX little kagamine Xx: Good question. Well, the richest is Gumi, followed by Luka and then SeeU. Miku isn't that rich but she's an idol so she has money of her own. Rin's family is neither rich nor poor but her family wealthiness' rank is slightly above Meiko due to Meiko's family circumstances.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any other brands that appears in this chapter.**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

"You seem glee today." The teallete male gives out a smirk.

"You're just imagining things."

"No no, I made sure to turn off my imagination switch before going to school." The teallete male replies jokingly.

"Quit it Mikuo." I look at the said teallete Mikuo, telling him to shrug off the curiosity looks he had on me.

"Okay okay. But that doesn't mean I'll stop from finding out the answer. I might even ask your sister."

I give him a glare that indicates 'don't you dare' but knowing Mikuo, he'll find his way to whatever he wants.

* * *

As we reach the shoe lockers section, I can see a familiar girl at a spot, changing her Mary Janes into a pair of white shoes. A small writing of 'Kagamine-1B' is seen at the back of the shoes. Coincidentally, the girl or whom I call by the name Kagamine-san turns and sees me, giving me a small wave before walking towards me.

"You were from yesterday, right?"

"Err Yeah… " This is fishy. Could Kagamine-san not know me?

Looking at my back, Mikuo is trying to hold on his laugh and his face is red too. "Oh… I see why you were so glee this morning."

"Mikuo, it's not like that!" My face is probably red but it looks like Kagamine-san does not pay any attention to this. Instead, she is targeting her looks at Mikuo.

"Excuse me but by any chances, are you a second-year?" Kagamine-san asked Mikuo with her angelic voice that I think she doesn't even realizes she had one.

"Yeah, class 2-A. Why?"

Kagamine-san eyes Mikuo for the last time before breaking into a sigh.

"That's Miku's class. Can you please tell her to meet me later during lunch break? I need to tell her that her brot… I have some business with her."

"You mean me? Talk to Miku?! Man she's an idol, talking with her is like a forbidden things to do in front of her fanclub!"

"You're her fan?" Kagamine-san raises one of her eyebrows but her looks doesn't seem that of shocked.

"No and I've never talked with her. Go do it yourself."

Kagamine-san sighs again before pulling out a small piece of paper from her pocket.

"Let me borrow your back." She actually demanded it rather than requesting. Just then I realized she was talking to me. "Me?" I asked.

"Who else?"

Kagamine-san has the 'I'm annoyed' face put on so I decided to remain quiet and lower myself so that my back is within her reach. Suddenly, she starts writing on the small piece of paper, using my back as support and hands the paper to Mikuo.

"If you had so much trouble talking with her, just give her this paper. She'll know what to do."

"Why can't you just hand this to her yourself?" Mikuo snorted.

Well, Mikuo isn't someone where girls can call a fine gentleman. He is the same as the typical teenage boy that often appears in action manga or anime. Girl or not, once they get on his nerve, it always end up with a quarrel.

"Unlike you who have much time to spare, I have to attend to my own business as the first-year president. Now if you may please." Kagamine-san said as she hands the paper to Mikuo who lazily snatched it away from her hand.

"All I need to do is just hand her this and I'm done, right?" He looks at the paper one last time before shoving it into his pocket. "Man… What a drag." As Mikuo walks away from us, he glances at me. "Len, I'll head to my class first. See you later." And with that, he walks away.

I turn to look at Kagamine-san in front of me. She isn't moving an inch, as if she is currently in a parallel universe. A few seconds later, she looks at me, somehow dumbfounded.

"Your name is Len?"

"You don't know?" I asked, feeling a bit hurt by Kagamine-san's response.

"I never knew." She said bluntly.

That's it, end my life right now. I was mentally face-palming myself before Kagamine-san pulls out something from her schoolbag.

"_L-Len-kun. I was very happy that you helped me yesterday. S-so…" Kagamine-san clumsily holds onto the wrapped box in her hand. "I made you a lunchbox. Please accept it!" _

_Kagamine-san looks at me with face as red as tomato. Her face, despite the hidden shyness, is full of determination. _

"_Thank you. Anything Kagamine-san makes always make me happy." I give Kagamine-san a smile and she became more nervous._

"_Sorry that I didn't remember your name before. From up close, you're really sweet." She settles on with a giggle._

_Suddenly, Kagamine-san leans in and kisses me on the lips. She freaking kissed me on the lips! Everyone surrounding us is watching with amusement until one of them walks toward us and waves his hand in front of my face._

To my realization, it's actually Kagamine-san's hand in front of me and the owner of the hand looks very much annoyed.

"Hello! Earth to the guy in front of me."

"Ah, what?" I step back a little, finally 'awake' from my supposedly daydream.

"As I was saying, thank you for yesterday and here's your lunchbox. I'm no longer indebted to you." She hands me the lunchbox and wave me a quick goodbye before heading off to her class.

….

That's it? That's it?! I thought it was supposed to be more romantic than that. I thought it was more like my coughimagnationcough but considering Kagamine-san who is very straightforward in everything, she is very far from having that sort of conversation with me.

I head to my shoe locker feeling very depressed.

* * *

**Mikuo's P.O.V**

Man… That small devil is really scary. She acts like an old woman, demanding people here and there. The worst thing is she's younger than me! What's this about talking to Miku? I know she's friendly but that's how every idol is! Being goody-two-shoes in front of other people but actually cursing on the nice façade they're putting on makes me sick.

Actually, I don't really know Miku that much and I've never talked with her. By chances, we were assigned into the same homeroom this year (I was in a different class last year and we are neither in the same middle school nor elementary school).

I open the door to my classroom and head to my seat. I was feeling bored so I decided that I should disturb the person sitting behind me.

"Hey Gumo." I called.

The green haired boy behind me remains silent, his body is moving on a certain beat while his foot is tapping the floor. Oh I see, he had his earphone plugged into his ear.

Slowly, I move my hand to the nearest wire and pull it.

"Gah! Whatta what."

"Pfft.. pfft… Gahahhhahahha!" I laugh like my life depends on it while looking at the clueless Gumo. He managed to regain his cool and give me a glare. If glare could kill, I would've died.

"Very funny Mikuo." Gumo said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard from outside the classroom and a very familiar girl enters or precisely, running into the classroom as if she was chased by a ghost. SHION MIKU.

Her face is pale and her hair is a mess, not to mention her uniforms which are worn sloppily. Is this the same Shion Miku, the famous teen idol?

"S-someone help me! Te..tell my bro..brother eyemah eyemah I am uh.. not here."

With her chest moving up and down quickly indicating her lack of breath, she skims through the classroom like a maniac and runs toward me.

"O-oi!" I try pushing her away but instead, she moves behind me and hugs her knees, forming the shape of a ball.

"Sshhhh!" She puts her index finger at her lips. "Quiet just for now if you please!"

Silence befall the class and the door slams open. "Is Miku-chan here~?" A blue haired guy asked.

….

"Guess she ran someplace else. Well, bye!" To my amazement, the guy keeps his idiotic grin on all the time despite the menacing aura he's giving.

"Is he still here?" Miku frowns and look at me. She still hides herself behind me and putting on the ball shape.

"He's not and you're safe now so get away from my back."

"S-sorry." She stands up and her cheeks are blushing. "Urm, this may be the first time we talk to each other. My name is Miku, Shion Miku." She holds out her hand to shake mine but I just stare at her.

"I know." I replied her with a bored face.

"Oh-okay then." Miku pulls back her hand and rubs the back of her head. "Well then, urm… That was my older brother by the way."

"I didn't ask." Yet again I reply with a bored tone.

"…."

"…."

"Why are you talking with me anyway?"

"You seem interesting and I've never talked to you before so it's not a harm trying to be friendlier isn't it?" Miku gives out her idol smile but seeing my poker face, her smile falter.

"I give up! Why aren't you talking to me?"

By now, everyone is looking at us. I silently curse Miku for attracting so many attentions. I'm sure our 'small talk' won't end nicely so I grab her by the arm and pulls her outside.

"Ouch. Hey watch it!" Miku whines as I pull her outside.

"See? This is why I hate idols. Just being a bit harsh on them and they start to whine." I snickered but instead get a glare in exchange. How many glares am I supposed to receive actually?!

"It's not about idol. Any girl would cry in pain if you pull them that way."

"What way?" I give Miku a smirk.

Miku holds out her arm and shows a certain spot on it. "This way! You grabbed me so rough that it left finger marks!"

"So?"

I know I'm being annoying and toying around with Miku. What do you expect? Sorry for not being a gentleman.

"Oh yeah by the way that annoying blondie asked me to hand you this." I pull out the piece of paper from my pocket and throw it at Miku.

"H-hey!" Miku tryies her best in catching the floating papers and after she did, look at me with a pout. "That's rude."

"Never said I was nice."

"You'll never get a girlfriend with that attitude." She added.

"Like I ever wish." I roll my eyes and was about to get back into the classroom but that annoying idol just had to stop me.

"You're the first ever person to ever confessed to me that you hate me. All my haters have only done it behind my back."

Miku gives me a look that shows nothingness. I can't get what she's thinking. "That's because I hate you. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'll be excusing myself, thank you." I slams open the door to the classroom where a few students are leaning against the wall to listen to our conversation. Some of Miku's fan or in other word, almost half of the class shot me a death glare.

Somehow I attracts glare, I just learned that today.

Today doesn't go well. I got ordered around by a bitchy first year, talked to an idol and got myself glares. Karma hates me.

Moments later which seems like forever cause of the stares people are giving me, Miku enters the class and the students bombed her with questions. As expected of an idol, she managed to shrug all those question with a smile. Later, she looks at me and shows a startled face which slowly turns into an embarrassed reaction and flushed cheeks.

There's something terribly wrong with this girl.

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

"So guess that bastard second-year did his job well done." I say to Miku who is sitting in front of me without pulling my nose away from my study book.

Props for the teallete guy for doing his errand correctly. During lunch break, Miku came to my class and accompany the lonely me.

It was silent for a while until Miku opens her mouth and looks at Miku nervously. Her cheeks are… Red?

"Don't call him bastard! He's actually really nice you know." Miku said shyly.

"None of my concern. Anyway, straight to the point, I'm here to talk about your brother and your grades."

"What about my grades?" Miku leans forward and her face is the most amusing scared reaction I've ever seen.

"Why don't we start off with you older brother, Shion Kaito." I close the book and give Miku a serious face.

Actually, I rather spend my time doing revision than sitting here and talking with Miku if it weren't for Meiko's wish. See, actually Kaito has been going too far. He did something to Meiko after school yesterday (and Meiko won't tell me what) and Meiko asked me once in a lifetime favor to request help from Miku to restrain her brother.

"He did something to Meiko yesterday and she asked me to ask you to control your older brother."

"Me?" Miku points to herself. "How do you expect me to control him? This morning he was rummaging through my room and offers to make up my face and do my hair. He was chasing me everywhere and I barely dressed myself properly as I head to school." Miku shudders at her thought and the color on her face starts fading.

"I've told you what I needed to tell regarding your brother. Now onto the second topic."

Before I manage to open my mouth, the door slams open and Meiko hurriedly run into the class. "Kaito he… Kaito he… !"

From our position, we could hear Kaito yelling loud and clear and his voice getting louder by every second. "Mei-chi~! Come out and give me a biiiiiiggggg hug!"

Meiko's eyes twitch as she snorted and trying to keep the door close at the same time. "Damn that Kaito. Yesterday he chased me all the way home while yelling 'I love you'. Doesn't that guy know any shame?"

Meiko looks around the room until her eyes fix on something, the window.

"Come with me if you want to survive!" Meiko runs toward the window and turn 135 degree and offers her hand.

"Meiko!" Miku looks at her with teary eyes. "I'll come with you." Miku accept Meiko's hand and they jump off the window together.

I sweat-dropped at the scene. Well that was dramatic but they do know this class is at the lowest floor so all they did was just jump outside of the school building the way someone walks out of the door with a knee-length gate attached to the door.

I would like to see they try acting out the same dramatic scene but using the third-floor classroom.

Idiot.

By now, Kaito arrives at the classroom and looks around the room eagerly. "Hey Rin, did you see Mei-chi?"

"She went to the cafeteria." I said with a bored tone and with that small lie, Kaito smiles from ear to ear and runs towards the said place.

'Why am I surrounded by idiots.' I thought to myself and sighing desperately.

I slowly walk toward the window and looks at the two figure who is kneeling against the wall, right below the window.

"You can come out now, he's gone." Meiko and Miku stands up, later brushing off the dirt from their skirts.

"Thanks Rin. You're a big help." They say in unison.

"Seriously that BaKaito. His joke is too far and I'm more annoyed to the fact that I'm his constant target to annoy." Meiko folds her hand at her well-shaped bust and turns to look at Miku. "Can't you do something about him Miku?"

Miku can only shakes her head and apologizes, saying that she too can't escape from her older brother's idiotic act.

Of course Meiko is considerate. She pats Miku's head and says it's okay before heading off to who-knows-where.

Miku gives out a nervous laugh and faces me. "What were you about to say before Rin?"

"Oh yeah… That." I cup my chin in a similar way one often does while thinking.

"In short, the teacher said that you're too stupid and too busy with your idol work so he wants you to find yourself a tutor and takes twice the number of exam during examination week." I said bluntly while looking at Miku, whose face is now deathly pale and reaction resembles the famous fanmade mascot of hers, Hachune Miku.

Her body froze and within seconds, she collapses onto the ground.

* * *

**Omake**

_From the previous chapter where Teto, Neru and Rin are talking in the morning._

"So…" Teto starts. "Where did you guys go during the summer holiday?"

"I went to a lot of place! My family visited France and trust me the bread there are scrumptious!" Teto continues but later getting cut by Neru who knows the pain of listening to Teto's lecture about the greatness and history of bread.

"I went to Okinawa with my brother. I took some pic with my phone. Wanna see?" Neru walks closer towards Teto and clicks on her phone. "How about you Rin? Where did you go during the holiday?" Neru asks while her fingers are busy clicking on her phone.

"I was at home, doing my summer homework and studying." Rin finishes her words in one sentence before returning to her job on filling the class diary.

Neru and Teto's jaws dropped and Neru almost dropped her phone on the floor. They look at each other before jumping on Rin, begging her to let them copy her homework.

* * *

**Character Profile 002: Shion Miku**

****Miku is a famous teen idol and very friendly with everyone. Even though she's an idol, she's just a normal girl having to handle her stupid brother everyday. Miku is usually seen as the bad guy in most fic and paired up with Kaito but I prefer her with Mikuo and I normally sees her as the supportive friend character ihihihi w So basically, Miku is the typical shoujo-heroine type of character (The idiot, clumsy). Miku only has Kaito in her family, her parents deceased when she was younger. She's living in a bungalow (owned by her parents) and supports herself using the money left by her parents, from her idol work and Kaito's part time job. Miku is rich even when her parents are still alive.

* * *

**I tried to restrain myself from making this too long. I'll do my best to explain every character's story instead of focusing on just Rin and Len (though they are the main character in this story). I wanted to make Len as the topic for the character profile this time but there's still an important part of Len that I should not tell yet so I chose Miku (Miku, I chose you!) This is more like a filler chapter though and banzai, Gumo and Mikuo made their appearance~!**

**Review if you feel like it or proceed to the next chapter (if available) to keep on reading. My only wish is that dear readers enjoyed this story :D**


End file.
